The invention relates to screens and particularly to screen apparatus to prevent children and pets from falling out of windows. Conventional window screens available today are extremely flimsy and can not withstand much force exerted against them. Because the window screens can be pushed out rather easily, the odds of children and pets falling out of windows and getting seriously hurt are high.
The prior art includes conventional window screens attached to an aluminum frame. These screens either attach directly to the window casing by means of latches that are easily accessible to children or slide into a track in a storm window frame.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus that can withstand a force exerted against it and remain in place.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus that is easily removable in case of an emergency.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide apparatus that requires a minimum amount of labor to install on an existing window casing.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide apparatus that will fit any type or size of window manufactured.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which is inexpensive to manufacture.